


Error

by Lyra_LBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Omegaverse, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_LBlack/pseuds/Lyra_LBlack
Summary: No todos los alumnos en Hogwarts se animan a confesar su condición de Omega. Harry es uno de ellos, desgraciadamente. Pero la situación empeora cuando en pleno castigo con Snape, su celo se adelanta.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Error

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holis! no sé quién encontrará esto ni quién lo leerá porque la verdad, este One-shot es muy reciente. Lo publiqué en Wattpad de hecho.  
> Como dije ahí, quería intentar nuevamente escribir Omegaverse ya que, aunque sea complejo, a mi me gusta demasiado x'D pero como aún me estoy informando con eso de los hombres lobo/licántropos y toda la cosa, me adapté al omegaverse moderno. Aparte, desde que descubrí el Snarry quería hacer algo con ellos. Así que aquí está :D  
> En fin, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. Y sean amables conmigo porque recién estoy ingresando al fandom u.u

Harry sabía que era un verdadero estúpido. Sin embargo, nunca lo pensó seriamente hasta ese preciso momento dónde de nuevo, se encontraba frente a la puerta de la oficina del profesor Snape.

Sabía que había hecho una burrada y quería golpearse por eso mismo. Es que, ¿Qué le costaba callarse sabiendo como era su profesor y el semejante odio que siempre le profesa? Nada, no le costaba nada, pero enfureció y lo soltó. Se sintió humillado por no poder realizar una estúpida poción, el profesor Snape lo provocó y ganó, le insultó y aquí estaba. Tenía que cumplir con el deber que le tocaba, su castigo.

A pesar de que varias veces fue castigado por él, le costó asimilarlo porque lo odiaba. Odiaba todo de él. Su horrible nariz ganchuda, su pelo grasoso y negro que parecía tener una terrible fobia al shampoo, su asquerosa personalidad fría, sarcástica y hasta cierto punto, hiriente. Pero sobre todo, detestaba algo muy particular: su aroma a café y eucalipto.

Parecía un motivo estúpido a simple vista, pero desde hace tiempo Harry no podía degustar de un delicioso café por nada más y nada menos que Severus ya que, aparecía por su mente y terminaba por rechazar la taza, asqueado. Pero aún peor, el olor lo repudiaba por el simple hecho de que le hacía recordar la verdad: que él era un Omega y de eso no pasaba y que, por cierto, Snape era un Alfa y siempre iba a ser de mayor jerarquía que él. Siempre tendría que obedecerlo. Siempre tendría la razón, siempre estaría por encima de él.

Y por más que quisiera tapar el sol con un dedo, no podía. No podía contra su condición, tomando pastillas, ocultando su celo, ignorando preguntas o haciéndose el tonto. La verdad era esa, siempre sería inferior.

Suspiró pesado y sin más preámbulo, abrió la puerta de una vez por todas.

El lugar seguía igual, cómo siempre y como lo recordaba. Las paredes que tenían frascos alineados con pociones, el escritorio, la silla que lo esperaba y la otra donde Snape se sentaba de lado contrario, atrás del escritorio. También permanecía en una esquina el armario y el reloj que estaba en buenas condiciones. Y por cierto, el asqueroso, pesado y sofocante olor que emanaba el alfa por toda la habitación y el ambiente porque, desde luego, el siempre estaba ahí. Era su lugar, su territorio.

—Llegas tarde, Potter—Pronunció Severus con calma mientras revisaba unos papeles. Ni siquiera lo miró. Aunque, obvio, nunca iba a dejar pasar algún defecto y menos a él—. Cuando no siendo un completo irrespetuoso.

Harry solo tragó saliva y miró hacia abajo. Se repitió varias veces que era un completo error seguirle la corriente así que intentó resistir.

—¿No planeas contestarme?—Preguntó Snape con una curiosidad que a leguas se notaba falsa y luego añadió palabras llenas de sarcasmo y algunas gotas de veneno provocativo—. Que raro, esta mañana demostraste una actitud y unos pensamientos muy... Diferentes.

Nuevamente, Harry se guardó todo. Lo atoró en su garganta. De hecho, juntó sus manos para jugar con sus dedos pulgares y así, lograr concentrarse en otra cosa que no sean las provocaciones de su profesor.

—Bien. Entonces, proseguiremos con tu castigo—Snape, con unos movimientos de varita hizo aparecer una enorme caja con toneladas de papeles y archivos—. Simplemente ordena de manera alfabética y reescribe sin uso de magia lo ilegible.

—Si...—Harry asintió.

—¿Si qué?

—Si, señor.

Y la conversación tan seca y tensa acabó. Como era obvio, Harry comenzó a llevar a cabo esa actividad. Quitó, sin magia por supuesto, la enorme cantidad de papel que había dentro de la caja y comenzó a ordenar cada archivo por letra, separando los que tenían alguna parte ilegible o los que lo eran completamente. Trabajo que seguramente le llevaría más de media hora.

Luego, cuando había conseguido clasificar todo o por lo menos, lo que él creía, tomó algo de pergamino y tinta para comenzar a reescribir lo ilegible. ¿Resultaba una tortura? Por supuesto, hay partes que ni siquiera estaban, habían desaparecido. Y no podía deducirlo así simplemente, no le encontraba el contexto del todo. Pero ni loco se le pasaba por la cabeza recurrir a su profesor así que, hizo lo que pudo. Que sea lo que Merlín quiera.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentían horas. Lo bueno es que, le quedaba muy poco para terminar de pasar los papeles ilegibles. De hecho, solo le quedaban algunos que podían contarse con los dedos de la mano. Así que se apresuró. Sin embargo, cuando decidió alzar la vista después de bastante tiempo, de repente sintió algo mojado entre las piernas.

Si, parecía un chiste, pero no lo era. Apareció esa sensación húmeda entre ellas así, sin más. Aunque no le preocupaba del todo, dentro de unos días recién tendría su celo. Lo tenía todo calculado, seguramente era su imaginación. O bueno, por lo menos eso pensaba. Estuvo bastante tiempo terminando cada pergamino hasta que la sensación se tornó un poco más real pero, debido a otras síntomas que acompañaban a la principal.

Ya no solo era la humedad, si no que ahora sentía todo su canal lubricado y curiosamente, era más abundante que otras veces. La piel le ardía como fuego de la excitación que había comenzado a tener, quería frotarse contra algo que lo calmara y de repente, el aroma a café y eucalipto de su profesor no le parecía desagradable como antes lo había descrito. Hasta de alguna forma lo hacía sentir bien, mucho mejor y quería más.

Inconscientemente se había detenido a oler aquella fragancia, con las mejillas ruborizadas por una oleada de calor y excitación. Harry se sentía en una especie de trance. Olía bien, se sentía bien. Y de repente, había lubricado aún más. Y sin siquiera notarlo o esperarlo, estaba produciendo feromonas con su tan característico olor a frambuesa y chicle a lo tonto. Merlín, se sentía tan bien.

Pero un sonido bastante violento lo despertó de ese estado porque Severus se había levantado y había corrido su silla de una forma bastante estruendosa para luego dirigirse al armario donde usualmente guardaba sus ingredientes de pociones y todo aquello que a Potter no le importaba.

Siguió escribiendo, pero ahora golpeado por una cachetada de la realidad. Estaba manifestando su celo más temprano de lo esperado y no sabía que hacer exactamente. ¿Se levantaba y se iba, corriendo el riesgo de tener unos tres castigos más por parte de su profesor? ¿O era mejor decírselo? Aunque aquello era un suicidio, él siempre vio como a veces Snape humillaba omegas con su voz. Por eso mismo Neville le tenía un miedo increíble. No, él no quería que su situación con el profesor empeorara, era mejor mantener el secreto. No, mejor se apuraba y corría de ese lugar, era lo mejor.

Así que a toda velocidad y tratando de ser lo más prolijo posible, Harry Potter terminó de traspasar todos los archivos y empezó a ordenarlos como su profesor se lo había dicho. Resultaba imposible, le había llegado más olas de calor y excitación que cada vez lo volvían loco y lo dejaban sin raciocinio pero, logró terminarlos.

¿Parecía imposible, no? Pero lo había superado, ya casi podía irse. Sin embargo, era tan bueno para ser cierto... Porque al levantarse, escuchó unos murmuros de Snape que lo petrificaron.

—¿Qué es este olor?—Escuchó que su profesor emitía mientras seguía buscando algo en su armario. Trató de ignorarlo. Y dispuesto a levantarse, el profesor Snape le dirigió un comentario que, a interpretación de él, fue desagradable.

—¿Qué tramas con ésto, Potter?—Severus le habló con asco mientras cerraba las puertas de su armario y apoyaba la frente en ellas.

—No estoy tramando nada, señor. No sé a qué se refiere—Para Harry esto era el colmo de los colmos. Podía irse, ya había acabado. Podía escapar y resguardarse en su habitación hasta que el celo pase pero lo detenía. Lo estaba deteniendo en ese preciso momento y con oraciones ridículas. Si quería castigarlo por alguna razón que Snape se imaginaba—porque no hizo nada más que insultarlo—¿Por qué tenía que ser ahora? Quería morirse.

—Entonces ¿Qué es este olor?—Preguntó sin sutilezas—. Este olor inmundo a frambuesas... y chicle.

Harry no supo que contestar. Si le decía la verdad, iba a morir sabiendo como era él. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no sucedió antes? Se preguntaba ahí, mientras seguía parado como un tonto, apoyado en la mesa.

Escuchó el sonido de la nariz de su profesor, oliendo y percibiendo el aroma.

—Así que Potter es un dulce y tierno Omega, después de todo. Años de incertidumbre para este hallazgo, interesante—Pronunció con sarcasmo e ironía. Casi que estaba riendo. Sin embargo, el cambio de humor fue radical. Ahora se escuchaba furioso—. Para con eso de tus asquerosas feromonas... No sé que demonios estás haciendo. ¿Es que aún no entiendes lo complejo de la relación entre alfa—omega? Deberías saberlo, Potter. Es desagradable que juegues con esto y...—Severus había comenzado a darle un enorme sermón repentinamente hasta que se dio vuelta y pudo ver el escenario completo.

El profesor vio a Harry de espaldas, levantado de la silla y apoyando sus brazos en su escritorio. Vio la silla algo húmeda y ahí entendió todo. El celo del descubierto Omega y alumno que detestaba desde hace mucho tiempo se había manifestado y se sentía de alguna forma asqueado. Porque la verdad es que su despacho se había llenado de ese aroma exquisito, sofocante y el hecho de que le gustase y le atraiga lo hacía sentir enfermo. Porque no lo quería, nunca lo iba a hacer. Por Dios, era el hijo de James Potter, pero su lado alfa le decía otra cosa. Y era su alumno, era espantoso el solo hecho de pensarlo.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Podría haber programado esto para otro día—Soltó Severus con desagrado e irritación. Se tapó la boca y la nariz con ambas manos, aquello le empezaba a afectar por demás. Hasta las pupilas se le dilataron.

—Se adelantó, yo creí que sería dentro de unos días... Además, no pensé que sería comprensivo. Nadie es así con nosotros, menos usted. Preferí callarme—Harry le contestó de mala gana, todo su estúpido plan se había ido por la borda.

—¿Cómo no? ¿Es qué no entiendes la gravedad de este asunto? Santo Merlín... Que desastre...

Los dos se quedaron así, sin más nada que decir. Distanciados, por supuesto. Y no se atrevían a decir nada más, o por lo menos Harry no quería hacerlo. Ya era tarde, si se hubiera ido tan solo unos minutos antes se hubiera salvado, pero ahora se derretía, y la presencia del adulto no ayudaba.

De repente el sentido común se nublo para Potter. Con la llegada de otra ola, sintió que su deseo sexual llegaba al límite de un termómetro y estaba deseando un Alfa como nunca antes lo había hecho. Siguió olfateando, definitivamente Severus olía delicioso a estas alturas. Simple y sencillamente no podía más.

—Ayúdeme—Pronunció el Omega dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose con cautela a Snape.

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¿Quieres que consiga que te expulsen? No puedes insinuarte ante un profesor y deberías saberlo, Potter.

—Por favor. No es lo que usted piensa, no necesita hacer nada, no quiero que me marque, pero déjeme...—Entonces, Harry se acercó hasta él y al ver que el mayor no lo rechazaba, se apoyó contra su cuerpo, rodeándolo con ambos brazos y aferrándose a su oscura ropa.

Y sentía su olor impregnado ahí. Dejaba que sus fosas nasales se sofocaran con esa fragancia. Que todo su cuerpo se inundara con él. En ese momento entendía por qué todos sus compañeros se desesperaban por ser marcados y tener un Alfa, si con tan solo un poco de ese aroma podía hacerlo sentir en los cielos. Ahora él también quería, quería ser marcado, quería que lo muerdan, quería cruzar la otra línea, dejarse llevar por su instinto.

Pero era su profesor, el que odiaba, el que siempre lo humillaba. No podía permitirse eso.

Así que, con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, soltó a Snape e intentó alejarse pero, se vio envuelto por sus brazos más grandes y fuertes que los suyos y fue apretado contra el cuerpo del más grande. Apoyó sus manos en la parte de los pectorales y alzó la vista, confundido y anonadado.

—Deberías saberlo, Potter... Pero como eres un tonto que nunca presta atención en nada, me tomaré el tiempo de repetirlo. Nunca confíes en un Alfa ante estas situaciones porque evidentemente, a la naturaleza no le importa que es lo que somos, si está bien o mal e incluso, ni siquiera perdona—Severus pronunció cada palabra con voz gélida que, aunque no pareciera, hasta cierto punto parecía seductora.

O tal vez solo era Harry que no podía discernir si estaba siendo cruel o amable.

—Creo que al decir esto, hablo por ambos y es que, es evidente que te desprecio como también lo haces tú. Sin embargo, debo confesarte que durante toda mi vida nunca tuve en posesión un Omega, y la única que yo quise fue reclamada por otro. Y el hecho de que llegues tú a romper con mi costumbre de ignorar lo que el instinto me pide me fastidia, pero mi Alfa se está desesperando. Está incontrolable. Así que, prepárate porque no pretendo ser amable.

Entonces, la voz gélida que su profesor había tenido se disolvió para pronunciar lo último de forma ronca. Y Harry, que no podía dar crédito de lo que sus oídos escucharon, poco a poco sintió la respiración del adulto en el cuello. Por supuesto, al ni siquiera tener una experiencia además de la masturbación, aquello le estremeció de una forma increíble. De nuevo su piel blanca y sedosa ardía como mil infiernos y su deseo por tener más contacto incrementaba cada vez más por segundo.

Pero la sensación húmeda de una lengua paseándose por su cuello lo descolocó completamente. En definitiva, ya estaba perdido y preparado para entregarse a los brazos de quién pudiera satisfacerlo en ese estado. Severus tenía una lengua cálida y al contacto con su piel se sentía exquisita. No sabía si era la mejor sensación del mundo, pero estaba cerca. Harry echó su cabeza hacía atrás, dejando toda la extensión de su cuello libre para ser saboreado por Snape. Y cuando creyó que no podía tocar más el cielo con las manos, el mayor sé adelantó para comenzar a crear chupetones.

Por Merlín, nunca creyó que un acto como ese sería tan delicioso. Los labios húmedos del adulto succionaban su carne y la dejaba rojiza o violácea para luego pasarle la lengua cosa que, cada vez lo hacía sentir mucho más ardiente. De hecho, ni siquiera quería pensar en su ropa interior. Estaría empapada por tanta lubricación. Y ni siquiera hablemos de su ano, que estaba ansioso por sentir algo adentro. Lo que sea, con tal de que esté adentro.

Y como si le hubieran leído la mente, Severus dejó de apretarlo con sus manos y empezó a recorrer cada sector de su culo, por debajo de su uniforme hasta que llego a su entrada. El mayor nunca pensó que la situación era para tanto, para él era un juego previo simple. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a adentrar uno de sus dedos, se dio cuenta de los estragos que su toque causaba en ese inexperto Omega.

—Ni siquiera ingresé un dedo y te retuerces como un gusano, Potter—Dijo el profesor con voz ronca y llena de malicia, acercándose a el oído de su alumno.

—Sí—Contestó Harry, jadeando. Dejando que esa sensación eléctrica recorriera desde su oído hasta toda su columna, esperando a ser complacido con algo más que una lengua y succiones por todo su cuello—.Por favor...señor...—El menor acercó sus labios hasta la oreja del mayor para susurrarle sus plegarias.

Y cómo era de esperarse, fue recompensado.

Severus ni siquiera dudó un segundo en empezar a penetrar a Harry con un dedo. Las suplicas habían encendido en él una llama casi imposible de apagar. Incluso fue tanto el gusto que su aroma, ahora más intenso que antes, empezó a sofocar el ambiente e invadir cada recóndito espacio del lugar.

Como era previsto, un dedo no iba a dolerle al menor. No, era estúpido pensar eso. Estaba súper mojado y viscoso. Inconscientemente se había puesto duro con solo ese tacto. Normalmente él adulto rechazaba cualquier pensamiento de esta índole, pero ahora su Alfa lo dominaba y pensaba únicamente en hacerle de todo a Harry. Aunque, conteniendose, empezó a mover su dedo, imitando las penetraciones que pronto él le daría.

Lo metía lo más profundo que podía alcanzar para luego quitarlo, haciendo que el alumno se estremeciera. No quería aceptarlo, pero ésto estaba gustandole más de lo normal. Hasta babeaba cuando sentía que Potter apretaba las paredes de su cavidad. Cómo los gemidos del menor no parecían descender, entrometió otro de sus dedos y para disfrutar de un mejor espectáculo, se encargó de buscar la próstata.

No fue complicado hallarla, cuando lo hizo solo le dió atención pura y exclusivamente a esa parte. Entonces, pronto escuchó los gemidos dulces y melosos de quién lo disfrutaba. Severus podía haberse sentido asqueado en algún momento razonable, pero su Alfa que hace varios años no había salido a relucir, era como un festín de lo más espectacular.

Lo quería. Su aroma tan atrevido e imponente lo disfrutaba, podía olerlo todo el tiempo de ahí en adelante. Su piel era suave y tersa y sus ojos verdes que lo llevaban al pasado eran encantadores.

Su parte racional podía repudiarlo cuánto quisiera. Porque se parecía a James, porque poseía lo más bello de Lily. Pero en algún lugar recóndito de su cuerpo, era lo que estaba buscando.

Entonces, escuchó como Harry cada vez gemía aún más alto. Y cuando creyó que acabaría, quitó sus dedos.

El menor no lo odió, pero el haberle quitado tanto placer de repente lo descolocó un poco. Buscó la mirada de Snape para saber que era lo que había interrumpido y al encontrarse con sus ojos oscuros, se sintió tan hipnotizado que, inevitablemente, abrió un poco la boca y se acercó en busca de un beso.

Podía fracasar porque después de todo, en realidad esto era una consecuencia de sus instintos, la prueba de que por más prohibido que este, fueron unos inútiles para controlarse. Sin embargo, al sentir el toque de los labios adultos todo el pensamiento desapareció y se concentró en el calor que volvía a aparecer debajo de su vientre y, en general, todo el cuerpo.

La lengua de Snape serpenteaba buscando la suya para enredarse y besarse de una forma vulgar. Era un beso dónde la delicadeza no tenía permiso para participar. Ambos movían sus labios de forma desesperada y hambrienta. Y en el proceso, la túnica de Harry fue cayendo, sus pantalones y ropa interior fueron despojadas de todo su cuerpo y la camisa desapareció.

Finalmente, cuando quisieron acordarse, Harry Potter estaba acorralado en el escritorio, completamente desnudo y Severus Snape estaba encima de él, sin su túnica, pero si la demás ropa. El besó aún continuaba, todo era muy intenso, aunque varias veces tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

Al separarse definitivamente, Harry sintió la saliva en sus labios, su ano lubricado más de la cuenta y su cuerpo muy caliente. Ya no lo aguantaba más, quería algo más adentro. Quería llenarse, quería por primera vez tener sexo y enlazarse. Aunque sabía muy bien que eso no lo obtendría y que probablemente luego se arrepienta de darle la virginidad a alguien como Severus. Pero, esta vez quería saciar su cuerpo, quería apaciguar esto del celo. Así que continuó siguiendo su instinto.

—Señor, por favor... Hazlo. No lo aguanto más—Emitió el joven con un hilo de voz. Su necesidad era enorme e insoportable. Solo quería hacerlo.

Así que, sin más preámbulo, Severus le indicó que se diera vuelta y que apoyara sus brazos en la mesa. Él, obediente, lo hizo y cerró sus ojos. Pudo oír unos hechizos que de seguro era para que nadie pudiera ingresar o escuchar lo que aquí estaba pasando. Ninguno los identificó, no estaba en un buen estado para eso, anhelaba otra cosa. Y luego, escuchó el sonido que hacía el pantalón al desabrocharse. Cayó al piso, seguro se lo quitó para más comodidad. Y finalmente lo sintió.

La punta se resfregaba en una de sus nalgas. No quería voltearse a ver, no quería retrasarlo más, pero se lo imaginaba tan grande que sin darse cuenta, estaba babeando con el producto de su imaginación. Con cada mínimo roce se estremecía. Y el solo hecho de oler las feromonas del fuerte café y eucalipto en el ambiente que lo sofocaban, lo hacía sentir aún más ardiente.

Severus, sin embargo, no sé cansaba de hacerlo desear porque ahora había tomado su pene súper mojado por el preseminal para frotar la glande contra la entrada de Harry. Su único propósito era escucharlo gemir y suplicar que lo hiciera porque adoraba cuando le pedían de esa forma. Y cuando el Omega le respondió de forma satisfactoria entre gemidos, con una sola estocada, entró.

Era como Harry se lo imaginaba, grande y grueso. No lo rompía por dentro, tampoco quería eso pero era lo suficiente como para sentirse satisfecho y a la vez, ansioso de más. Sus paredes lo apretaban y era consciente, quería absorberlo, que permaneciera ahí. Lo quería más adentro. Babeaba y se le hacía tan exquisito que inconscientemente movía sus caderas en busca de más.

Y el profesor no la estaba pasando mal porque esa sensación alrededor de su miembro le resultaba deliciosa. De alguna forma, no se arrepentía de este error, de haber quebrantado tantas reglas, algo que no era típico en él. Era tan bueno que ni siquiera preguntó, solo se movió para penetrar e iniciar un vaivén que pronto sería brutal para el menor debido a su inexperiencia.

Porque cada estocada era peor que la otra. Cada una era más feroz, rápida, muy dura y tan salvaje que las piernas de Potter temblaban. E iban en aumento. Harry no se había tomado en serio lo de que no sería amable pero se equivocó muy feo. Severus no iba a ser amable y menos después de enloquecerlo con sus feromonas de esa forma. Sin embargo lo estaba amando. Aunque sus piernas flaqueaban, sentir toda esa atención en su culo no podía ponerlo más feliz y cachondo. Era inexplicable lo placentero que se sentía el escuchar chocar su trasero y la pelvis de Snape. No, definitivamente no podía con todas esas sensaciones. Lo abrumaban. Solo podía seguir entregándose más y más, moviendo su cintura, dejándose tocar, nada más.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, aunque no quería que se termine. Pero aproximó el fin ya que su profesor había enterrado sus uñas alrededor de su cintura mientras jadeaba y murmuraba palabras roncas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Aumentaban la velocidad de sus embestidas. Harry no supo si gemir de dolor o de placer, aunque no importaba. Ya no discernía nada.

Y de repente sintió el peso del adulto en su espalda y la textura de la ropa. No entendió el porque hasta que sintió como clavaba sus dientes en ella. Era todo un masoquista y lo sabía porque lo estaba disfrutando. Definitivamente eran terribles las marcas que le dejaba. No sabía cómo explicaría esto si alguien lo ve desnudo, pero no le importaba. Su mente, su juicio estaba nublado. Solo podía disfrutar el placer y derretirse con todo lo que el Alfa podía ofrecerle.

Como lo advirtió, al final de todas esas mordidas en su piel bien marcadas y definidas, escuchó entre sus propios gemidos el de Severus Snape y de repente sintió como se hinchaba en su interior. También un líquido caliente lo invadió y llenó su cavidad más de lo que ya estaba.

Ahí fue cuando se percató del nudo y sus consecuencias. Pero no podía separarse, solo pudo quedarse quieto, esperando a que termine. Seguro recibiría alguna poción para no quedarse embarazado. Era algo solucionable.

Sí, había armado todo un plan que pronto desapareció al percatarse de una respiración en la nuca. Y sin esperarlo, sintió un dolor intenso y horrible que puso todos sus músculos tensos. Fue tanto que pegó un grito.

Severus Snape, el profesor que odiaba, el hombre que mantenía unos sentimientos negativos recíprocos con él, el tipo que siempre lo humilló y trató mal y el que siempre buscaba hacerle algún mal lo estaba reclamando. Lo había mordido para hacerlo su Omega. ¿Entienden? Su Omega.

No podía creerlo. No quería entrar en pánico porque se sentía cansado y débil, no deseaba discutir porque, ya estaba hecho. Harry soltó un par de lágrimas que bajaron corriendo por su mejilla debido al dolor que le dejaron esos dientes y sintió la sangre brotando de a poquito en su vano intento de cicatrizar. Él solo preguntó:

—Usted dijo que no lo iba a hacer. ¿Por qué?

—Reconozco que no nos queremos, pero ésto es lo que mi Alfa quería. No te iba a dejar ir para que te enlaces con alguien más. Ya me sucedió, no cometeré el mismo error.

—Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir, ya lo hiciste. Pero ¿Es lo mejor? ¿Y si te equivocaste en elegirme?

—Eres tú el idiota, no yo.

Entonces Harry empezó a reír un poco mientras sentía como la hinchazón del miembro desaparecía y luego comenzaba a sentirse vacío porque se había retirado. Él se dio vuelta para ver a Snape quién estaba muy cerca. Los brazos del más grande lo rodearon formando un abrazo e increíblemente, se sentía protegido.

Era muy, pero muy extraño.

—¿Qué sucederá?—Preguntó el menor.

—Si te refieres al colegio, no tiene porque enterarse nadie. Si te refieres a Dumbledore, lo entenderá. Y si te refieres a tu padrino, más que un duelo a muerte no creo que suceda.

—Eso es terrible, ¿No crees?

—Habrá cosas peores, te lo aseguro.

Entonces, Harry decidió abrazar a Severus. Nuevamente respiraba su aroma. Café... Que delicioso era el café ahora. Y el calor que le brindaba su ahora Alfa. Su Alfa, sonaba extraño. Pero estaba bien, se sentía diferente, mejor.

—Dormiras aquí, ahora mismo. Te quedan dos días de celo, los pasarás conmigo. Solo estarás conmigo.

—Está bien.

Harry Potter no sabía que pensar de todo esto. Evidentemente, aquel contacto con su profesor era inadecuado e inimaginable. Era un error, un simple y terrible error. El lazo, el sexo, el lugar, todo en sí lo era.

Pero no le preocupaba, porque no lo creía así. No era un error, por lo menos para él. Y si así lo era, ahora tenía con quién enfrentarlo.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no sé como sucedió pero mi one-shot llegó a 33 kudos y aunque para otras personas no sea mucho, para mi es demasiado. Así que quería agradecerles :(❤️✨❤️✨❤️ no creí que esto llegaría a tanto. Muchas gracias!! Y gracias por leerme💕
> 
> 9.1.21: Ahora me acabo de enterar que son 43 así que insisto, MUCHAS GRACIAS :(<3 no creí que tendría más alcance. En serio, los/las amo.


End file.
